


Deux versions

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comme tu as grandi, mon adorable Nanao-chan !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux versions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas si différents...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330252) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Deux versions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ise Nanao, Yadōmaru Lisa, Kyōraku Shunsui  
>  **Genre :** un peu drama-tic/un peu zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « styles de vie » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o2#o8)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc _Turn Back the Pendulum_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Lorsqu’elle était encore jeune, petite Nanao n’aimait personne autant que Lisa. Bien sûr, elle admirait le Capitaine de leur Division et comme n’importe quel autre Shinigami, était fière de servir sous ses ordres, mais voilà, un Capitaine c’est un Capitaine, il vous dirige et on l’admire d’en bas. Le Lieutenant fait la liaison entre lui et les troupes et est plus accessible, aux yeux d’une petite débutante comme elle.

Le Lieutenant Yadōmaru, donc, elle l’adorait.   
Parce que par hasard, elles partageaient une ressemblance physique et s’entendaient bien, c’était si facile de la prendre pour modèle et avoir envie d’accroître encore leur ressemblance par son comportement !   
Elle voulait devenir toute pareille à elle en grandissant.  
…Sauf la partie mourir ou se retrouver exilée.  
Ça, elle ne s’en est jamais tout à fait remise.

En grandissant elle s’est attelé à devenir la meilleure possible. Elle pense avoir réussi. 

Quel choc, en retrouvant Lisa un siècle plus tard, de la voir tellement changée !  
Son apparence… la jupe courte, en soi, ne devrait pas tant la surprendre. Les cheveux plus longs, les mèches moins bien tenues, elle se demande. Mais enfin, cet uniforme ! et… ces manières ?  
D’accord, à première vue elle est toujours calme, face à la surprise des autres et jusque dans ses combats. Mais une fois qu’elles se retrouvent face à face, comme son attitude change !

« Comme tu as grandi, mon adorable Nanao-chan. Le capitaine ne te fait pas trop de misères ? Tu devrais dénouer ce chignon ; ça te va bien, mais… tu as l’air de porter un corset. Et pas un corset fun. » 

Jusqu’ici, elle aurait pu croire qu’elle était restée la même, à part ce vilain masque de Hollow. Mais ces suggestions ?

« Ou au moins raccourcir ta jupe. Quitte à me copier… ou montrer des bras, peut-être. Une jolie fille toi, je suis surprise que tu portes un uniforme si standard. Ah vraiment. »

Elle… est pire que le Capitaine. Et le Capitaine, en voyant cela, pour une fois ne la taquine même pas ;

« Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper tous les trois, dirait-on. Mais je vais vous laisser commencer toutes les deux. Sans vous déranger. »

Lisa acquiesce. Pour elle, toutes ces années n’ont pas été exactement perdues, mais Shunsui et Nanao lui ont manqué et… 

« Nous devrions rattraper toutes ces séances de lectures loupées. J’ai trouvé des magazines formidables, dans le monde des humains, il faut que tu voies ça. »

Et même sans les voir Nanao devine avec justesse quelles horreurs ils doivent contenir. Des années dans l’Association des Femmes Shinigami, elle en connaît maintenant un rayon, malgré elle !

Mais réconcilier cette image avec Mademoiselle Lisa ?

Non. Ça n’est pas du tout cela qu’elle a poursuivi toutes ces années ! S’était-elle fait une fausse idée, enfant innocente qu’elle était et l’idéalisant un peu trop ? ou Lisa a-t-elle été pervertie par sa transformation et son séjour dans cet autre monde ?  
…ou quand elle y pense, elle-même s’est-elle trouvée aigrie par ces années de solitude après leur brutale séparation ?

Nanao ne sait plus s’il y a une bonne ou une mauvaise façon de voir les choses. Elle accepte simplement que sa très chère Lisa est bien vivante et devant elle, qu’elles ont des tas de choses à se raconter, deux siècles différents à comparer, deux points de vue sur la même position à confronter ; que peut-être après cela n’auront-elles plus rien à se dire ou au contraire commenceront une relation toute remise à neuf. Comment deviner à l’avance ? Elles verront bien. Ce que décident le Seireitei et les Vizards les uns vis-à-vis des autres, et chacun individuellement. Et elles deux.


End file.
